1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to semiconductor devices, and, more specifically, to integration of III-V optical devices with silicon substrates and circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor chip level bonded devices have found uses in several consumer and commercial applications. Typically, semiconductor devices are made from a single type of material, or different types of material are grown onto a substrate based on lattice matching and compatible crystalline structures. Devices manufactured from III-V materials are typically grown on gallium arsenide or other compound semiconductor substrates. These devices are difficult to integrate with electronic devices fabricated on silicon.
However, there are many advantages to integrating electronic and photonic devices on a single substrate. Passive photonic devices such as arrayed waveguide routers (AWG) are commonly fabricated on silicon. Some active photonic devices have been demonstrated on silicon such as modulators and Raman lasers. However, most active photonic devices require single crystal material, which is difficult to grow on silicon because of the large lattice mismatch between the semiconductor with the proper bandgaps and silicon itself. The problem with the present discrete photonic devices is that the performance can be improved with integration, and the cost and size is much smaller. Silicon is a preferred semiconductor material, because it is easily processed, it is readily available for reasonable cost and high quality, and complex VLSI electronic circuits are readily available. However, silicon-based modulators or lasers or other photonic devices are not as efficient at light emission or absorption as their III-V based counterparts. It can be seen, then, that there is a need in the art for a larger scale integration between III-V materials and silicon.